In The Business
by The Akatsuki Wolf
Summary: Well, Sasuke had two options. Be evicted from his apartment and be homeless, or find a way to make two thousand dollars fast. Life gives him a choice, but honestly, maybe being homeless isn't so bad at this point. He was too prideful to be in a d*mn porn video, especially not one with this blonde loud mouthed idiot! However, you know what sin is stronger than pride? Lust.


**AUTHORESS: Amaya~Ikari**

**DATE WRITTEN: 3/29/13**

**TITLE: In The Business**

**ANIME: Naruto**

**PAIRING: Yaoi: NarutoXSasuke**

**STATUS: Oneshot: Completed**

**RELATED STORIES: None**

**WARNINGS: Graphic sex between two males, pornography, mild OOC, AU. **

_~Life isn't about finding yourself. Life is about creating yourself~_

* * *

Sasuke stared, open mouthed and horrified at the piece of paper he was holding. In bright red letters, the word "EVICTION" screamed back at him. Evicted? In two weeks? What kind of a warning was that?! So what if he'd missed two payments, twenty-year olds didn't have a fortune! Especially when they were paying for college and other things most humans needed to survive. Like, say… food!?

He groaned and threw the paper to the ground. He had no idea where he was going to come up with two thousand dollars in two weeks, and he had even less of an idea of where he would live when he was kicked out. He had no family besides an older brother, and said brother lived in a different country at that moment and couldn't help him. He had too much pride to even try to ask him for help anyhow and he definitely didn't need Itachi to bail him out of trouble.

He rubbed his forehead, sighing slowly. His job didn't pay much and when he needed to buy textbooks, he'd come up short for rent. He kept charming his way into getting more time, but the rent kept getting higher and school, food and clothes got no cheaper, and now he was too far in debt to his landlord to even think about trying to pay up before his time limit was reached.

He flipped through other useless mail, huffing. He was annoyed at everything, so he flopped onto the couch to look through his laptop. Maybe he could find a nice box to live in? Scoffing at the thought, he turned on the device and went online to check his email. He ignored most of them, seeing they were pointless chain letters or things from friends that were about parties that he could care less about.

He was about to get off and go stand in the shower to brood about this unfortunate turn of events before he caught something. He clicked on an email that read "Need money fast?" He knew it was probably some intricate spam instructions, but he decided 'what the hell?' Nothing could hurt at this point. He read through the email, eyes widening at the words. He slammed the lid shut and set it aside, burying his face into a pillow.

It had been an advertisement for a porn industry. Sent to him by his friend! Suigetsu was a pervert, but this?! How did he even get something like that! Sasuke froze, remembering that he had often asked Suigetsu where he seemed to get the money for his car and other things most college students couldn't have…

"Oh my god." The raven muttered, feeling a shudder go through him at knowing his friend was a porn actor. He slowly looked at the laptop, shoulders sagging as he groaned in irritation and picked it up again, reading the email fully. It said you could come on Friday, but he assumed this email had to be sent to people that would be approved… He guessed that Suigetsu sent it to be a dick, but… His jaw dropped, they would pay three grand for one shoot? "Don't even think about it." He muttered, shaking his head. Three grand for a life of probable shame and embarrassment if people recognized it? Not worth it.

He tensed when someone knocked on his door, getting up to answer it and pursing his lips when his landlord glared back at him. "There's an offer for an open apartment being given to me, I'm cutting your time to one week!" He said, almost spitting the words. Sasuke's eyes narrowed, clearly angered. "I can get the money!" He said without thinking, determined to wipe the smug threat clear. "I can have it this Saturday." He said, every logical sense inside him screaming at him not to, though he ignored it.

"We'll see, you'd have to be lucky or a magician to do that." The landlord said, poking Sasuke's chest. Truth be told, he didn't care one way or another, but Sasuke was at least a quiet tenant that kept his apartment clean. "Be fast or be out!" The old man said, turning to leave. Sasuke slammed the door shut, growling under his breath. He walked back to the laptop and wrote down the address, sending an email to the contact that was given. He would get the money and never look back on this. He sighed, running a hand through his dark hair. He shook his head and stood up, going to the shower and wasting all the hot water he could. He got into bed and flopped down like a ragdoll, sighing irritably. He had a really bad feeling that something was amiss…

* * *

Sasuke woke up Friday morning with an anxious feeling and a sore lip, having been biting it out of nervous habit. This was degrading, he must have been desperate; why else was he doing it? Pride? To not be homeless and truly desperate? …Curiosity, perhaps?

He immediately dropkicked that thought from his mind and walked inside the seemingly innocent building, shivering at the chilly air. Sasuke sighed, having gotten an email and being told to list off his age, gender, all the important things that made it seem even more suspicious. He froze when someone called out his name, turning to see a young looking man, though he had silver colored hair. "My name's Kakashi, I'm the one that spoke with you through the email? Your friend Suigetsu recommended you." He said. He was wearing a mask to cover part of his face, Sasuke wondered why. "Um, yeah… I was told to come today and I'd be paid, same day?" He said, folding his arms. Kakashi chuckled, turning and waving Sasuke with him. "Straight to business, I see. Yes, we'll pay you when the shoot is over." He hesitated then, making Sasuke narrow his eyes.

"Were you told what kind of shoot you'd be working on?" Kakashi asked. Sasuke raised a brow, feeling like maybe he'd regret this… Well, it wasn't like he had signed a contract or anything, right? "It's a porn shoot, I assumed sex. I already said I wouldn't do anything too extreme." He replied, eyes narrowing in annoyance when Kakashi chuckled almost nervously.

"Well… Sex, yeah. But I don't think you were told exactly _what_ you'd be doing. Or rather, _who._" The older man said, muttering the last part and stopping when they walked inside a large room. Sasuke froze when he realized the room had lights, a couple of cameras, and a bed with a small nightstand next to it, as if trying to portray a normal bedroom. "Why? What are we doing?" He asked warily. "Well, it's nothing extreme; we don't take anyone out of their comfort zone, so it's a normal sex scene…" Kakashi said, dodging the question. "Don't jump around my question, answer me. What 'kind of' shoot am I doing?" He demanded, stumbling forward when someone nudged past him. "Who's the arrogant priss that's already whining?" An unknown voice asked, sounding amused. It took Sasuke just a second before realizing the voice was referring to him.

"Excuse me? Care to repeat yourself, idiot?" He said, anger flashing in his dark eyes as he turned to look up into unbelievably blue eyes. It registered that he was looking up, and realized that the person that insulted him was a good couple of inches taller than he was, and annoyingly, he looked well built. He had shaggy blonde hair, and had a cocky smirk on his face, raising a brow at Sasuke's words. "I said, 'who's the arrogant priss?' Are you also hard of hearing?" Sasuke scoffed, pushing the blonde back a step. "First off, learn what personal space is. Second off, learn what respect is before someone teaches it to you, you loser." He said, folding his arms. The strange man laughed as if Sasuke had said something hilarious, stepping right back where he was and looking down at Sasuke almost mockingly. "Is that a threat? Because I think it'd be fun to show a bastard like you who's the best." He said, smiling as if spiting the Uchiha.

Sasuke growled, surprised when he was pulled back and Kakashi stepped between them. "Well, I was hoping you two would get along better, but seeing Sasuke's personality I think I should have known better." The silver haired man sighed. Sasuke rolled his eyes, clearly putting the blonde below his level. "Why, who is he?" He asked then, wondering why it would have been important for them to get along. Kakashi rubbed his head warily. "This is Naruto… The guy you're doing the shoot with…"

Sasuke's jaw dropped, ignoring Naruto's outburst of laughter, not knowing if it was this news or at his expression; he didn't care either way. "What! I didn't say I was gay! I wasn't told anything about doing this!" He spat, enraged. He didn't want to be in the same _room_ with this dumbass, much less in bed with him! "Well it's kind of obvious you're gay…" Naruto didn't stop talking at Sasuke's icy glare. "But I guess it was pretty wrong to assume you'd do a gay scene in case you weren't. But, seeing as it's obvious, there's no issue!" Sasuke growled, seconds away from punching the upbeat blonde. "Who the hell says it's 'obvious' that I'm gay! And more importantly, who said there's no issue? I have a big issue with it; I don't want to have sex with an idiot like you." Sasuke hissed, seething at the thought. Degrading himself farther than absolutely necessary was out of the question.

"Why? Scared you can't handle it?" Naruto teased, mimicking a teasing, childish tone. "Listen dumbass, I came here thinking I'd have sex with some random woman that I wouldn't have to talk to, and then leave. Not have to deal with you and your loud, stupid self." He said. Naruto snickered, poking Sasuke in the chest. "You're not very friendly, are you?" He said, earning a cuff to the head from the raven. "Ow! Hey, I'm not into violence, but if you are I can quickly make this scene go that way!" He said, glaring back at Sasuke.

"Guys! Relax!" Kakashi said, raising his hands. "Sasuke I know you need money, just do this one shoot and you won't have to look back." Naruto rolled his eyes and Sasuke sighed in exasperation at the reminder of his money problem. "Oh, he'll look back. He's probably a secret slut." Naruto taunted, moving out of reach of the Uchiha's wrath. Sasuke grumbled, quickly thinking it over. He really needed the money before he was forced to leave his home and end up on the streets and showering in sinks before class each morning. He sighed, sending one last hateful look at Naruto. "Fine, this one time and that's it. No strings attached, right?" He said, more demanding than asking. Kakashi nodded, eyes closing as if he were smiling broadly beneath the mask. He left, saying he was going to be a camera man and needed to set the cameras up and make sure everything was okay.

Sasuke sighed, running a hand through his hair. He tensed slightly when Naruto suddenly spoke, having not noticed the blonde come right up behind him. "So, little Mr. Needs-Money has never done a porn shoot before?" He said, something in his eyes sending a shiver down Sasuke's spine, like he was amused or… Lustful, even…

"No, I haven't. I didn't think I'd need to get this desperate for money." He said. Naruto rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Oh, get off your pedestal, you might like it." He winked, Sasuke wasn't sure if he was serious or mocking. "Whatever. Screwing an idiot for money doesn't sound enjoyable." Naruto's smirk widened then. "Check that scene again; it's the idiot that's screwing _you_." Naruto said. Sasuke's eyes widened, turning around and quickly finding Kakashi again, annoyed at seeing that the man had heard their conversation and seemed to find it funny. "He's right, you're not topping in this, which is why you're being paid that much." Kakashi said with a shrug, going back to his work. Sasuke instantly wanted out; there was no way he was bottoming.

"What's the matter? You scared, Sasuke?" Naruto teased, smiling innocently at the cold look he was given. "Go to hell, I'm not being your uke." Sasuke hissed, earning a snicker; he glared when Naruto stepped closer, as if assuring Kakashi wouldn't hear. "What's your problem with it? Are you a virgin?" He asked, smirk broadening when the raven's eyes widened and his retort faltered. "No, I've had sex before." Naruto chuckled, stepping back and turning around. "Not on bottom, have you princess?" He said, already walking away and not hearing -or perhaps ignoring- Sasuke's curse. The raven turned away, fuming in anger. Had he been obvious? Because there was no other way that idiot would have guessed he was a virgin.

He realized then exactly what he was doing, selling his fucking virginity to a total stranger. One he already hated, no less. He turned when Kakashi pulled him to a small part of the room, where a red-haired woman with glasses sat him down and started messing with his hair and measuring him. "I'm not sure about this, I didn't think this through and didn't know every detail, apparently." He said through grit teeth. Kakashi raised his eyebrows, starting to say something when Naruto decided to show himself where he was not wanted. He had a bad habit of doing that, it seemed. "Aw, you really are scared you can't handle me. Not tough enough, Mr. Arrogant?" Naruto said, smirking challengingly. Sasuke grit his teeth, his pride, stubbornness and refusal to back down kicking in. "Don't talk down to me, I bet you're nothing special. You have a big mouth, and that's it." He replied sharply. His glare didn't waver when Naruto's smirk widened. "Fine, we'll see if you can live up to your brave words!" The blonde said, laughing as he turned to leave. Sasuke muttered rude things under his breath as the woman made quick work to make him look presentable. Kakashi said he could wear his normal clothes, they were going for realistic and Sasuke looked perfect. He worried then about how to act or what to say, seeing as he'd not been given a script.

"Don't think about it, that's when videos get boring and unrealistic, when people are given scripts and told how to do something. Here, we just tell you to go, and pretend cameras aren't even on." Sasuke found that hard to believe, seeing as no one could easily forget they were being recorded. He sighed when he was told to sit on the bed. "If it makes any easier, all we're going for is porn without plot. You don't even have to say anything." Kakashi said, sounding cheerful. Sasuke felt anxiety and discomfort bubble inside him. This was more nerve-wracking than it should be. "Naruto, tone your energy down a bit." Kakashi warned, sending the blonde a look.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle. Don't want to break the little raven." Naruto smirked, making Sasuke purse his lips in annoyance. He was startled when Kakashi went behind the camera, toning the lights down to create a dimmer atmosphere while the cameras still retained light, making it appear brighter than it really was on the video. "Remember, just pretend the cameras aren't on. You can still carry on your annoyance of each other if you want, but don't flat out try to kill each other." And with that, cameras rolled and Sasuke had no idea what to do and was left just sitting at the edge of the bed with wide eyes.

Naruto came up in front of him, tilting Sasuke's chin up and smirking slightly. "Still gonna be an arrogant jerk?" He said, chuckling when Sasuke knocked his hand away. "Yes, just like you're going to still be a loud idiot." He replied sharply, surprised when Naruto suddenly pulled him off the bed and got close to his face. "I would watch it, if I were you." The blonde said, eyes flashing in what one could describe as excitement. "Or what?" Sasuke said challengingly, though he regretted it when a feral smirk crossed Naruto's face.

He wasn't prepared for Naruto to shove him backwards hard, making him land in the middle of the king sized bed. He tried to move, pushing himself up on his elbows before Naruto put a hand on his chest pushed him down again, positioned over him. His onyx eyes widened in shock, genuinely surprised that the blonde was stronger than he was, much less flaunting the fact. "Won't be my uke, hm? I think you've been proven wrong!" Naruto snickered at him, his eyes full of amusement as he stared down at Sasuke's shocked -and undeniably attractive- expression. "Get off me, idiot!" He hissed, bringing both of his arms up and attempting to shove Naruto off of him. He was, frustratingly, unsuccessful due to Naruto capturing his wrists and pinning them on the bed beside Sasuke's head. "You really don't give up do you, you cocky little bastard?"

Sasuke didn't take kindly to being insulted and growled a string of curses that would have set fire to the sidewalk, fed up with this blonde and his attitude. "Hey! Watch your mouth!" Naruto chided playfully, getting close to Sasuke's face so that there was barely an inch between their lips. Sasuke glared into Naruto's eyes, the clash of onyx and sapphire sending a shiver through them both and igniting something deep within them.

"Because I might need to find a better use for it." He said, pressing his lips onto Sasuke's. The Uchiha was caught off guard, and his eyes widened. He tried to lift his arms up but Naruto kept them pinned, he half wanted to pull away; but the other half of him found the action sending pleasure through his being. He growled when Naruto forced his tongue into his mouth, immediately fighting him for dominance. He struggled for a second, nearly succeeding in pushing the blonde's tongue down and winning; when Naruto managed a last second save, shoving Sasuke's tongue down and ravaging every inch of the now annoyed raven's mouth. He nibbled gently at his lower lip, smirking at the shiver that went through Sasuke's body.

"Not so bad, is it?" Naruto whispered against Sasuke's lips, just loud enough to be caught by the cameras, of which Sasuke honestly had let slip to the back of his mind. Sasuke glared, nipping Naruto's bottom lip. "Don't know yet, you haven't done anything." Naruto raised a brow at the statement. "Sounds like a challenge." He replied, shuddering in lust at the smirk Sasuke gave him. Sasuke wanted a challenge? He'd get one. He kissed Sasuke again, rougher than before as he let his wrists go. Sasuke grabbed a fistful of blonde hair, pulling Naruto closer. He shivered at the lustful growl Naruto released into the kiss.

He felt Naruto press against him, heat coursing through him at the contact. Naruto broke the kiss, both of them breathless. Sasuke tilted his head back to let the blonde nip his jawline, kissing down to his neck. He bit his lip hard when Naruto found a weak spot close to his shoulder, sucking softly to create a mark. "Don't try to be quiet. I want to hear you." He shivered at the husky voice, a stifled a gasp leaving his kiss-swollen lips. He tugged at Naruto's shirt demandingly, earning a chuckle. "You just don't want to lose your control, do you?" Naruto said, pulling away slightly to look down at the annoyed and flushed Uchiha, slowly pulling off his shirt. Sasuke swallowed dryly, his dark eyes glazing over. He'd not paid much attention to his sexuality, he hadn't had much time to, he'd only slept with a couple of people; but not a one of them had managed to get him as hot as he was now. Naruto was practically built out of marble. Perfection in its most sinful form.

Naruto leaned down, nipping Sasuke's ear and pulling him from the desirous thoughts. "Let it go." He purred, sliding Sasuke's shirt off roughly and tossing it somewhere in the room. Sasuke had no reason to ever feel self-conscious, and he never had, he'd always been confident about his appearance. With everyone fawning over him, he had no reason _not_ to be. But with a sex god above him, he didn't feel so certain. He was fit, but he didn't gain muscle, his body was more on the lithe side than the masculine. He blushed, glaring to the side to hide it as Naruto let his eyes roam over him. "You going to stare all day, or do something?" Sasuke muttered, pursing his lips when Naruto chuckled. He felt a hand grab his chin and turn him to face the blonde, who kissed him deeply. He shuddered when hot hands slid up his stomach, which he'd never noticed was sensitive until now. Of course, none of his previous partners had explored him as much as Naruto was now.

"You're impatient as hell, you know that? If you weren't as sexy as you are I'd probably leave you hanging for a while longer." Sasuke pressed his lips together to stifle a gasp of pleasure when Naruto grazed his fingers over his nipples. He could practically feel the smirk. "You're really sensitive. Has no one ever treated you like this? Treated you _right_?" Sasuke bucked his hips against Naruto's to shut him up, satisfied with the groan of lust. He wasn't the only one turned on.

"You talk too much." The raven whispered, biting lightly on Naruto's collarbone to give him a mark. Naruto rolled his eyes, grabbing Sasuke by the hair and pulling his head back to expose his throat. Sasuke gasped, his back arching against Naruto. He bit his lip when the blonde grazed his teeth over his throat, his pulse racing in desire.

"Fine then, needy bastard." Naruto chuckled, enjoying the look of unrepressed lust. He moved his lips down Sasuke's neck to his chest, slowly flicking his tongue over one of his nipples. Sasuke let out a choked sound of pleasure, cursing under his breath as Naruto repeated the action with the other nipple. "You're a fucking tease." The raven accused, his voice barely staying steady. Naruto smiled innocently against Sasuke's skin, kissing down his stomach. Sasuke let out an undignified sound at that, blushing hotly. Naruto raised a brow, was he sensitive there? He kissed Sasuke's abdomen, nipping the flesh close to his hips to see if- "Stop, damn it!"

Yep, he was right.

Sasuke was desperate for the actions to cease, not sure if he enjoyed or hated the teasing. Naruto gave him a rather predatory look, unbuttoning Sasuke's pants and tugging them off along with his boxers. Sasuke took into consideration that he was naked with a total stranger doing such things to him. He didn't have time to focus on that thought before Naruto slid his hands up his legs, parting them. He growled under his breath as Naruto pulled him closer, smirking down at him as he slowly slid his fingers up Sasuke's thighs. "You could try looking a little friendlier." Naruto teased, bending down to kiss him again. Sasuke kissed back hard, forcing his tongue into Naruto's mouth. The blonde could feel the fire growing hotter between them, deciding one of them would snap soon if they didn't resolve their lust.

He wrapped his fingers around Sasuke's neglected member, eliciting a moan into the kiss. Sasuke bucked his hips as Naruto pumped him slowly, rubbing the tip with his thumb. "How bad do you need it?" Naruto said with a teasing lilt to his voice. Sasuke vaguely remembered they needed to be acting at least a bit. He wasn't in for the begging Naruto seemed to want him to do. "Badly. Bad enough to flip us over if you don't do something." Sasuke hissed, smirking slightly at Naruto's chuckle, watching as the blonde stood up and stripped the rest of his clothes off before getting back on the bed. He blinked in confusion when three fingers were held to his lips. "Suck."

Sasuke gave Naruto a half suspicious, half curious look as he opened his mouth, taking the digits inside. He sucked slowly, moving his tongue to coat them evenly. He smirked when Naruto pulled them back with a growl of impatient lust, clearly having enjoyed the display. He swallowed as the blonde settled between his legs, giving him a warning glance. "Relax. It hurts if you don't." He said, before pushing the first digit inside. Sasuke shifted slightly, only mildly uncomfortable, and it was more at the thought than anything else.

He shivered when Naruto leaned over him, kissing his neck softly. He tried to ignore the finger moving in and out of him, squirming when the second one was added. It stung a bit, but he'd expected worse. He pursed his lips when the fingers scissored, stretching him.

"God, you're tight." Naruto breathed, nipping his ear gently. Sasuke blushed, biting his lip when Naruto added the third digit. Now it hurt. He tried not to tense up, but he found himself doing it anyway and having to relax again until he lost concentration and would have to start the process over. Naruto hushed him softly, pumping the fingers in and out and stretching him slowly. Sasuke shifted in discomfort, exhaling slowly; it felt like the blonde was angling for something.

"Shit!" Sasuke cursed in surprise and pleasure when something inside of him was struck, sending sharp pleasure throughout him. His eyes were wide at the action, blushing lightly when Naruto smirked down at him. "Feel good?" He purred, pumping the digits in and out another minute to torture the raven. "Fuck you." Sasuke panted in retaliation. Naruto raised a brow, pulling away. "If you insist." He smirked, sending a shiver through Sasuke's body, yet again.

Naruto reached over and grabbed a small bottle from the nightstand, squeezing a small amount of lubricant onto his palm and coating his member with it. Sasuke inhaled slowly, slightly nervous; just a little… Naruto was larger than he thought he would have been.

His eyes widened in slight surprise as Naruto kissed him, placing his hands on his hips. He tried to keep himself relaxed when he felt the tip of Naruto's erection press against him, realizing when Naruto started to push into him that he had made a mistake.

It hurt, much worse than anything else he'd experienced. He wanted it to stop, but he'd gone too far to quit. A choked whimper left his mouth, to his embarrassment. Naruto stroked his hips, hushing him quietly. "Relax, I know it hurts, but I promise it gets better." He murmured almost inaudibly. Sasuke wondered why he was speaking so softly before he realized he wasn't saying it for the cameras; he was saying it for _him_. He inhaled shakily, not noticing how tightly he was clutching onto the blonde as he pushed completely inside of him. He shook with the effort to relax, forcing his body to adjust to the intrusion. The sharp, burning pain now rendered into a minor ache. "You can move." He breathed.

Naruto nipped his pulse, slowly pulling out and pushing back in. Sasuke cringed, but didn't voice his discomfort. Naruto paused suddenly, angling his hips as he recalled where Sasuke's special spot was. He thrust back in, slamming the raven's prostate and eliciting a sharp cry of pleasure. _"Ah!"_

Sasuke's vision went white, his entire body lighting up with electricity like a live wire. His nails made marks on Naruto's back, thrusting his hips down. "Again!" Sasuke demanded breathlessly. Naruto smirked, now moving faster knowing Sasuke wasn't in pain anymore. Sasuke moaned softly, panting for air as pleasure spread through him like a drug, over stimulating his senses. He gasped when Naruto grabbed one of his legs and placed them over his shoulder, thrusting deeper into him. He arched his back, head falling back in ecstasy. He met the blonde in a hungry, passionate kiss, feeling his end coming on as the minutes dragged on. He tightened around Naruto, earning a low groan of pleasure. His moans got higher in pitch despite him trying to silence them.

Naruto smirked, pumping the Uchiha's member in time with his thrusting. Sasuke felt something inside of him explode, his senses shutting down as ecstasy flooded through him. "Naruto!" He cried out his lover's name as he came with harsh intensity. Naruto smirked, thrusting into him a few more minutes before coming inside with a low moan of Sasuke's name, the raven shuddered at the feeling.

Sasuke panted, dazed and exhausted and utterly satisfied. He shifted slightly when Naruto pulled away, blinking slowly. Naruto pecked his lips, smiling softly. "Changed your mind about being uke, huh?" He murmured, brushing Sasuke's hair from his eyes. Sasuke muttered something back, jumping slightly when something clicked and a man yelled "cut!"

He blushed furiously when he realized he'd almost forgotten they were being taped, closing his legs together. Naruto smirked lightly, finding the sudden shyness cute. He dropped his shirt over Sasuke, putting his own pants on and standing up. Sasuke covered up with the shirt, glaring around the room. "Excellent work, guys." Kakashi said, standing up and taking the footage to edit and put up, he gave an envelope to Sasuke. "Your pay."

Kakashi left then, the other camera men exiting as well. Naruto didn't, but Sasuke saw no reason to be uncomfortable around him and got up to get dressed. He cringed when pain shot up his back, glaring sharply when Naruto laughed. "You'll be sore for a couple of days." The blonde said, eyes shining in amusement. Sasuke made an annoyed sound in reply, handing him his shirt back and exiting the room.

"Hey, wait up!" Naruto called after him, jogging up beside him. "What do you want?" The raven asked in ire as he walked outside. "Are you gonna come back?" Sasuke stuttered a moment, appalled at the thought. "No, of course not! This was a last resort." He muttered. Naruto snickered, still walking beside Sasuke. "It's not that bad, no contracts or anything. I've only been there a couple of other times and it's an easy way to get cash." Naruto said, as if they were discussing something simple. "Shut up." Sasuke hissed, stomping up to his apartment building, nearly turning and punching Naruto when he continued following him. "Just think about it, you can't say you didn't like it."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You're nothing impressive." He said, his pride still holding strong. Naruto scoffed at that. "Says the man that was screaming my name a while ago." He smirked. Sasuke hit him lightly, walking up to his door and unlocking it. "Who's to say I wasn't acting?"

Naruto started to argue again, but was cut off by Sasuke turning around and kissing him deeply. It lingered a moment before Sasuke turned around, shutting the door in Naruto's face, leaving him dumbfounded in the middle of the hall. A smirk spread across his face as he turned, walking out of the apartment. It wasn't an act.

Sasuke sighed as he flopped onto his bed, lazily pushing his shoes off. He had no business with Naruto or any of them ever again, he didn't need to ever go back.

But did he _want_ to?

Hell yes.

* * *

**AUTHORESS NOTE:**

**This is getting ridiculous. I need to stop having ideas. Also, I have little idea of how a porn industry even freaking works seeing as I have no experience in one nor do I know anyone that does. Because knowing me, I would have asked questions. **

**I… Am incapable of writing Naruto in his true character. He always comes off a bit sharp and arrogant. But then, he always acted a bit cocky with Sasuke. **

**Naruto: I act cocky?! I only give that teme a taste of his own medicine!**

**Sasuke: Hn. And you still never win. **

**Naruto: Who's on top huh?!**

**Sasuke: …Hn. **

**Amaya: And I got bored trying to think of plot and ideas for my stories, and I've thought about this idea before, and decided to do it while I have time alone! I'm sorry for the weak ending, I just needed to get it done.**


End file.
